Not Like the Others
by Glaci-chan
Summary: Squalo, adolescent solitaire, décide d'intégrer un internat faute de ne pas bien s'entendre avec sa famille. Toutefois, les premières vacances achevées, un nouvel élève intègre sa classe...
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre :**_ Not Like the Others

_**Auteur :**_ Glacia

_**Genres :**_ Amitié

_**Diclaimer :**_ Squalo & Dino (ainsi que Belphegor) ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas… Tous deux sont nés de l'esprit d'Akira Amano.

_**Résumé :**_ Squalo, adolescent solitaire, décide d'intégrer un internat faute de ne pas bien s'entendre avec sa famille. Toutefois, les premières vacances achevées, un nouvel élève intègre sa classe...

_**Note :**_ Je tiens à préciser que, dans le manga, Squalo & Dino se sont réellement rencontrés pendant leurs études. Toutefois, il s'agissait d'une école spéciale de la mafia, et non pas d'un internat comme je le dis… Aussi, le caractère de Squalo est franchement différent de celui qu'il a en tant qu'adulte, dans l'anime.

_____________________________________

La reprise des cours avait lieu aujourd'hui. Cette année, je m'étais retrouvé dans un internat non mixte, car ma vie en famille ne me plaisait guère, ou plutôt, je ne m'entendais pas avec mes parents, rendant donc la cohabitation difficile. Par chance, mon école n'était pas fermée pour les vacances, me permettant d'y rester tout le long, sans m'ennuyer à aller voir ma famille. J'avais déjà prévu des millions d'excuses pour ne pas y aller, même si je m'attendais à ne pas en avoir vraiment besoin.

Les premières vacances scolaires s'étaient donc achevées et, à la surprise de tous, un nouvel élève devait arriver. En fait, tout le monde était excité… Quant à moi, je m'en moquais. Personne dans la classe n'était vraiment intéressant, et encore moins mature, je m'attendais donc à ce que le nouveau le soit tout autant.

Le professeur arriva dans la classe et nous demanda de nous installer. Cela fait, il nous annonça la nouvelle dont nous étions déjà au courant. Toutefois, il nous fallut attendre quelques minutes avant de le voir… Visiblement, il s'était perdu et cassé la figure avec la marche à l'entrée, ou dans je ne sais quel autre endroit.

C'était un petit blond maigrichon à la peau clair et aux yeux dorés. Il avait une bonne tête et était plutôt mignon, mais il était aussi clairement visible qu'il était du genre bête, insouciant et naïf… Ce genre de garçon pas bien méchant mais pas très malin quoi. Sur sa joue droite et ses avants bras découverts étaient déposés plusieurs pansements roses et bleus à motifs plutôt enfantins… Rien que ce détail-là suffisait à confirmer le mental que je lui attitrais !

Le professeur écrivit son nom et son prénom au tableau après qu'il se soit excusé, et justifié de ce dont je m'étais douté, puis lui laissa la parole. Il se présenta et nous salua avec un large sourire, lui donnant un air plutôt bêta. De ce que l'on venait d'apprendre, il s'appelait Dino Cavalone, était Italien comme nous tous, et était venu en court d'année pour des raisons familiales….

Tout cela fait, on lui désigna une place dans le fond. Place se trouvant, par ailleurs, derrière la mienne. Visiblement, les autres l'appréciaient déjà. Ils parlaient de lui et finirent bien vite par bavarder avec, agaçant le professeur qui ne cessa de les reprendre pendant le cours. L'heure m'ennuya, et m'énerva même, mais passa finalement vite… Après tout, il était tellement décousu que je pouvais me permettre de faire autre chose pour passer le temps !

Le gong retentit. Je rangeai mes affaires puis me dirigeai à l'extérieur pour me rendre dans les vestiaires. Le cours suivant était celui de sport, que nous avions pendant deux heures… De l'année, nous n'avions que des activités que j'appréciais et, en ce moment, nous faisions de l'endurance. Pour moi, c'était agréable et reposant, car je n'avais pas à me trouver d'excuse pour être seul. Après tout, nous courons tous à une allure différente…

Peu de temps après que j'ai passé la porte des vestiaires pour m'y changer, j'entendis la ribambelle d'adolescents me servant de camarade pénétrer dans le gymnase. Ils étaient bruyants, comme toujours, mais je ne pouvais leur reproché d'avoir autant d'énergie.

_**«**__ Je peux ? __**»**_

Je me tournai pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Naturellement, bien que cela m'agace dans le fond, je n'allais pas refuser aux autres de poser leurs affaires à côté des miennes pour se changer… Mais regarder la personne avant de lui répondre était une habitude. Ainsi, je vis le nouveau se tenir avec un air confiant à mes côtés. Visiblement, les autres lui avaient déjà dis que j'étais du genre distant, vue les regards qu'ils lui faisaient. Mais cette connaissance ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Je détournai de nouveau les yeux et continuai à me changer en lui répondant que cela m'était égale.

Je finis de m'habiller assez vite et ne me fis pas attendre au cours. Rester dans les vestiaires avec tout ce bouquant n'était toujours pas mon fort… Néanmoins, et cela me surpris, le nouveau me rattrapa en route et arriva face au professeur au même moment que moi. Je m'assis, le blondinet toujours près de moi. Ce dernier commença à me poser quelques questions auxquelles j'étais forcée de répondre… A croire qu'il avait longtemps réfléchit à ce qu'il devait me dire pour être sûr que je ne lui mette pas de vent.

Pas bien longtemps après, les autres nous rejoignirent et le professeur fit l'appel avant de commencer le cours. Au début, nous devions courir un tour de terrain pour nous échauffer avant de faire des étirements. Cela fait, nous devions courir dix minutes, suivit d'une pause de cinq minutes, avant de courir de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci quinze minutes.

Le professeur prit appart le nouveau pendant quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne se mette à courir le premier tour de terrain. J'étais toujours devant les autres, mais visiblement, ce moment de répit n'allait pas duré… Le blond semblait courir vite et, même s'il n'eut pas le temps de me rattraper pour le moment, j'étais d'hors et déjà certain qu'il allait me tenir compagnie tout le reste du temps…

Les échauffements passèrent vite, et déjà nous courions nos dix minutes, Dino et moi-même en tête, comme je l'avais envisagé. Toutefois, et à mon agréable surprise, il ne parla pas. Il était concentré sur sa respiration et semblait courir naturellement de la même allure que moi. Je dis bien semblait, car je le voyais de temps à autre regarder si nous étions à vitesse égale. Finalement, il était amusant et me permettait de me distraire pendant ces dix minutes qui passèrent extrêmement vite. Sa compagnie risquait de me plaire si ce n'était pas un hasard que le temps se soit ainsi écoulé !

Pendant nos cinq minutes de répit, le professeur déblatéra toutes sortes de discours totalement inutiles et inintéressants, bien qu'amusants pour les autres. Le blondinet ne les rejoignit pas et resta en retrait, toujours à mes baskets. Sa respiration n'était pas vraiment saccadée. Il était essoufflé, certes, mais il était, comme moi, en état de courir encore longtemps…

- Tu aimes courir non ? me demanda-t-il tout sourire.

- Si on veut.

- Tu dois avoir l'habitude de courir vu ton allure et ton endurance, donc oui, tu dois aimer.

- Pourquoi me poser la question si tu en déduisais déjà la réponse ? soupirai-je.

- Oh, juste pour parler.

- …T'es bizarre.

Il rigola à pleine dent d'un sourire éclatant, montrant parfaitement qu'il était de bonne humeur… Comme je l'avais dis, je le trouvais étrange, mais avec un tel sourire après le lui avoir avoué... je ne pouvais que renforcer cette idée que je m'étais faite.

La pause s'acheva et nous reprîmes notre course. Cette fois-ci, nous devions courir quinze minutes et, comme auparavant, le nouveau et moi-même étions en tête. Comme tout à l'heure aussi, nous courions à une allure régulière l'un l'autre, ces regards le vérifiant toujours de temps à autre. Toutefois, et bien qu'il soit toujours concentré sur sa respiration, il observa tout ce qui l'entourait en même temps. Cet air satisfait de tout et heureux de vivre lui donnait un air vraiment naïf mais, après tout, il n'avait franchement pas l'air idiot… Ou presque.

- Dis-moi, me lança-t-il, tu n'aimes vraiment pas la compagnie ?

- Crois ce que tu veux.

- Mais je trouve ça bête que les gens lancent des rumeurs si elles sont fausses.

- …

- Ok, j'ai compris, rigola-t-il. Tu n'aimes pas parler quand tu cours.

- Effectivement, soupirai-je.

Il rigola une seconde fois de ce rire éclatant avant de reprendre ses admirations et sa concentration. Les quinze minutes s'écoulèrent de nouveau rapidement et le reste du cours s'enchaîna très vite. Ce dernier s'acheva et nous retournâmes aux vestiaires pour nous y changer. Là-bas, je fis vite et sortis le premier. Sans vraiment être surpris, le nouveau me rattrapa furtivement et s'autorisa à passer son repas avec moi… Toutefois, et il le remarqua bien vite, je n'allais jamais au self pour déjeuner.

- Ecoute. Tu as le droit de me suivre comme bon te semble, mais pour le déjeuner…

- Je sais ! me coupa-t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres. Tu vas toujours dans un endroit rien qu'à toi pour déjeuner ! Donc si je te suis, je ne dois jamais divulguer l'endroit à qui que se soit, exact ?

- A peu près… Disons que je ne t'ai pas invité à me suivre là-bas.

- Tu as un secret ?

- Pardon ?

- Pour ne pas vouloir que je te suive là-bas, c'est que tu dois avoir un secret, non ?

- Tu vas t'imaginer de ces choses toi… soupirai-je. Je n'aime simplement pas le bruit.

- Alors je me tairais, promis !

- Et comment peux-tu simplement me l'assurer ? lançai-je d'un ton amusé et peu convaincu.

Ne sachant vraiment à quoi m'attendre de sa part, je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il pourrait faire pour me convaincre. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de sortir une petite amulette de sa poche. Il me la tendit sans me quitter des yeux. Je la pris et l'observai, me doutant déjà du « chantage » qu'il allait me faire… Compromis qui me plaisait dans un sens.

- C'est une promesse, alors je la tiendrai, me dit-il, confiant.

- Et je présume que si tu ne tiens pas cette promesse, j'aurai tous les droits sur cette amulette ?

- Elle appartenait à ma mère, et elle est morte il y a quatre ans…

Ses yeux débordants de confiance se baissèrent légèrement. Il est normal pour quelqu'un de souffrir de la mort d'un être cher, et ce simple changement d'expression me fit comprendre à quel point il devait tenir à cette femme l'ayant mis au monde. Je regardai l'amulette, soupirai, et la remis à son propriétaire en lui passant à côté.

Les compromis m'amusaient, mais je n'avais pas forcément besoin de garder l'objet entre mes mains pour être sûr de la sincérité d'autrui. Pour ce qui était du déjeuner, l'idée de dévoiler mon petit coin paisible à quelque d'autre me refroidissais. Toutefois, ce blondinet-là, il avait un petit quelque chose qui me permettait de calmer mes réticences. Non pas que j'étais prêt à me faire un ami ou à m'intéresser à quelqu'un, juste que lui, il me ressemblait un peu. Et cette infime ressemblance me laissait penser que, peut être, lui aussi aurait besoin d'un endroit pour s'isoler dans le futur…

Enfin, on verra bien d'ici là.


	2. Chapter 2

- Ouah… soupira le blond, visiblement ébahi par le paysage.

- Et c'est la seule chose que tu diras.

J'avais accepté que Dino m'accompagne pour le déjeuner. Là où j'allais, à chaque repas, était en hauteur, sur une falaise à quelques kilomètres de l'internat. C'était un vieux monastère en ruine, sur un terrain très ressemblant à un grand jardin, oublié de tous. L'admiration du nouveau face à ce paysage était compréhensible, même si sa tête relevait plus de la caricature.

Avant de venir, nous nous étions arrêtés à une superette pour y acheter à manger. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais sa constitution était suffisante pour mes déjeuners. Dedans, le blondinet s'était empressé à tous les rayons avant de me rejoindre, rapidement, à la caisse. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il soit surchargé et fauché, mais ce fut le contraire. Certes, il en avait plus que moi, mais il était clair qu'il n'avait pas un très gros appétit, comme moi.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et mon repas se passa comme les autres, si ce n'est que j'avais de la compagnie. Je dis mon repas, mais il s'agit en fait de notre repas… Ou pas, cela reste à vérifier, dans un sens.

Dino était calme et silencieux, son air satisfait de tout et heureux à la fois ne quittant jamais son visage. Je me doutais bien qu'il tiendrait sa promesse de se taire, mais tout de même… Sa curiosité était éveillé en tout point et attendait, apparemment, que nous ayons quittés cet endroit pour me harceler de question qu'il devait préparer de manière à ce que je sois contraint d'y répondre. Son regard, tantôt perdu dans l'horizon, tantôt s'aventurant à m'observer, m'amusait dans un sens. C'était comme lorsque nous courions : Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui me distrayait, faussant ma notion du temps.

Sa brioche et son jus de fruit achevés au même instant que ma brique de lait, nous partîmes tranquillement, sans trop nous presser. Même s'il semblait exciter à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur moi, il avait l'air d'apprécier l'endroit avec son calme.

- Comment tu as découvert cet endroit ? commença-t-il sans quitter l'horizon des yeux.

- En me baladant.

- Les autres n'ont jamais voulus venir ?

- Personne ne sait que cet endroit est là.

- Alors… Tu déjeunes toujours seul ? tenta-t-il avec hésitation.

- C'est ça, soupirai-je sans vraiment y prêter grande attention.

Nous marchâmes encore un moment sans qu'il n'ajoute rien. Je ne prêtai pas une grande attention à ce qui m'entourait, j'étais plus perdue, quelque part je ne sais trop où, dans mes pensées, comme souvent. C'est alors que le blondinet me barra la route. Il plongea son regard droit dans le mien avec sérieux et confiance avant de sourire à pleines dents, un air de véritable gamin. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et ne quitta pas mes yeux, cet air sérieux tout de même présent.

- T'inquiètes pas va ! J'ai bien compris que tu tenais à cet endroit, alors je ne dirai rien à personne. Promis !

- Ca, je n'en doute pas, soupirai-je dans un faible rire.

- Ah ouais ? s'étonna-t-il. Alors tu me fais confiance ?!

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, le coupai-je derechef. J'ai simplement dis que je ne doutais pas de ta parole pour cet endroit.

- Bah ! C'est pareil que de me faire confiance, non ?

- Non. Tu aimes bien cet endroit et je doute que l'idée d'y voir beaucoup de personne te plaise.

- Ah alors… Tu ne doutes pas de moi parce que tu sais déjà que je n'en parlerai pas aux autres, dans mon propre intérêt si on veut… C'est ça ?

- C'est ça.

Il resta un instant en silence, ses bras croisés sur son torse. Je ne bougeai pas et l'observai en pleine réflexion. Il fit une petite moue après quelques secondes avant d'entourer mes épaules avec l'un de ses bras, un sourire encore plus large que les précédents collé aux lèvres.

- C'est pas faux ! Mais je le fais aussi parce que tu l'aimes bien !

- Occupes-toi de ton propre intérêt et laisse-moi m'occuper du mien, répondis-je en m'extirpant de son emprise.

- Roh aller ! rigola-t-il, fais pas ton timide alors qu'on a déjeuné ensemble.

- Oula… soupirai-je.

Il rigola aux éclats tandis qu'il me désespéra un peu plus… Toutefois, et après un court instant, nous reprîmes notre chemin et retournâmes à l'internat pour nos cours de l'après-midi. Bien entendu, les autres furent surpris de nous voir tous les deux, moi qui suis toujours seul, n'accordant aucun véritable intérêt à qui que se soit. C'est à peu près pareil, d'ailleurs, vis-à-vis de lui… Mais il semble qu'il ne soit pas prêt à me laisser tranquille dans mon coin, en solitaire. Au contraire même !

Néanmoins, lorsque nous arrivâmes, un petit groupe vint à notre rencontre et s'empara du nouveau à une vitesse folle. C'était à prévoir : Il était nouveau, beau garçon et sympathique… Bref, un bon petit mélange des garçons qu'on était obligé d'apprécier et de vouloir comme ami. Enfin, c'est une normalité à laquelle je ne fais pas partie, bien que je reconnaisse sa sympathie et sa beauté, tout comme sa naïveté.

Les heures de l'après-midi passèrent vite. J'avais remarqué Dino qui essayait de me rejoindre à chaque occasion, mais, toujours, il se faisait rattraper et emmener par les autres. Sûrement allait-il devenir le garçon le plus populaire de l'école… Idée plutôt satisfaisante pour ma part, moi qui en ai plus qu'assez d'être celui que tout le monde admire alors que je ne cherche qu'à être tranquille ! Enfin, là-dessus, je suis plutôt bien servi, dans un sens. Ma distance naturelle avec autrui me permet de ne pas les avoir toujours autours de moi, comme pour Dino en cette première journée à l'internat.

La fin des cours sonna donc. Le nouveau n'avait, encore une fois, pas une seconde à lui. Toutefois, et comme toujours, je ne m'attardai pas et rentrai au dortoir. En sortant du bâtiment, je remarquai que les filles de l'internat voisin attendaient. Elles devaient être au courant de l'arrivée de Dino et, très probablement, voulaient le voir… Les filles sont, en générale, ou du moins dans cet internat, toutes les mêmes : Prévisibles et ennuyantes.

Assez discrètement, je pris sur la droite pour prendre un autre chemin et les éviter, mais, et à mon plus grand malheur, la diva de l'internat féminin hurla mon nom, telle une actrice de tragédie grecque… Cela arrivait souvent et, comme à chaque fois, j'eus l'envie irrésistible de me tirer une balle. Ou plutôt, de lui tirer une balle ! Hurler mon nom n'était rien dans le fond, mais ici, et surtout en présence de demoiselles, la discrétion n'avait plus aucun sens… Autant dire que j'étais comme une carotte pour des ânes… Et, même si la comparaison est plutôt péjorative, elle est entièrement vraie.

Je faillis me mettre à presser le pas, si ce n'est même à courir pour ne pas être victime d'attouchement, quand j'entendis les autres demoiselles hurler et se précipiter sur le nouveau… Ce dernier avait réussit à fuir les autres garçons de la classe mais, et très probablement, n'avait-il pas remarqué les adolescentes l'attendant. Je le regardai, désespéré, s'extirper avec malice de la foule en chaleur pour finalement s'enfuir je ne sais trop vers où…

Je rentrai à mon dortoir tranquillement, sans que plus personne ne me dérange. Je ne sais trop ce qu'il est advenu du nouveau, mais bon… Je verrai bien demain.

Dans l'internat, il y avait quatre dortoirs. Chacun était composé d'une dizaine de chambres, toutes doubles, mais pas toujours cooccupées. C'était d'ailleurs mon cas, et j'étais bien le seul de mon dortoir avec cette chance.

J'entrai donc dans ma chambre, déposant mon sac à côté de mon lit, avant de me diriger à mon armoire pour changer ma tenue. Toutefois, lorsque j'attrapai une autre chemise, je me rendis compte des cartons encombrant l'étage de la chambre… Néanmoins, je n'eus pas le temps de véritablement m'imaginer ce que ces caisses signifiaient que quelqu'un entra, essoufflé, dans ma chambre.

- Pfiou ! C'était moins une… soupira le nouvel arrivant, me faisant littéralement frissonner tel un félin surpris.

Je me tournai derechef et vis alors, comme je l'avais reconnus, le nouveau… Ce dernier, littéralement occupé à reprendre une respiration régulière, ne me remarqua que lorsque mon cintre tomba au sol. Son visage s'illumina alors d'un large sourire, tandis que ma bouche à moi devait pendre de manière peu élégante, mes yeux grands écarquillés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? lançai-je ma voix reprit.

- Le délégué m'a dit que j'occuperais cette chambre ! Mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu sois mon colocataire ! s'exclama-t-il, vraisemblablement très heureux.

- La surprise est partagée…

- Ne sois pas si tendu, c'est pas comme ci tu partageais ta chambre avec un étranger !

- Ca y ressemble légèrement…

- Ne me dis pas que de l'internat, je suis celui qui t'ennuis le plus ?

- Non, répondis-je simplement. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis heureux de partager ma chambre…

Il se contenta de rire aux éclats avant de monter à l'étage. Son sac de cours s'écrasa dans un coin tandis qu'il s'approcha de ses affaires pour les ranger. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une blague… Je soupirai en le réalisant, bien que je ne m'y fasse pas totalement. Partager ma chambre signifiait partager une grande partie de mon temps avec autrui. Or, partager mon temps avec autrui signifiait nouer des liens avec, parler, se rapprocher… Et de ça, je n'en avais ni le besoin, ni l'envie ! D'autant plus que, dans mon cas, mon colocataire était Dino : Le nouveau semblant vouloir mieux me connaître… Me faire toute une synthèse sur ce qu'il m'arrivait ne rimait pas à grand-chose, après tout, je ne pourrai rien changer à la situation.

Je soupirai de nouveau et attrapai mon haut, et le cintre, au sol. Je me changeai dans une sorte de nouveau calme : Personne ne parlait, mais le petit vacarme résonnait depuis l'étage… Après tout, le blondinet devait ranger ses affaires et, je l'espérais, ce rangement ne durerait que cette seule et unique fois ! Alors laissons-le faire du bruit pour cette première journée en sa compagnie dorénavant inévitable…


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci à Kinyoshi qui a prit le temps de lire mes deux premiers chapitres, ainsi que d'y mettre quelques reviews ! =D

Pour te répondre, ma fiction est poursuite jusqu'à cinq six chapitres, si je me souviens bien. Il devrait y avoir, en tout, huit chapitres. Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas continué, mais je compte bien m'y remettre si elle plait =)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée du nouveau, mais rien n'avait véritablement changé : Les garçons de la classe ne lui laissaient pas une seconde et, à la fin des cours, les filles de l'internat voisin le pourchassaient. Quant à moi, je ne m'occupais pas vraiment de lui. Il ne faisait que me suivre pour les déjeuners, malgré les difficultés, et partageait ma chambre. En fait… Il y a bien quelque petite chose que j'étais contrains de faire pour lui. Par exemple, les matins : Jamais il n'arrivait à se réveiller à l'heure, ou du moins, c'était rare. Ainsi, chaque début de journée, je lui jetais son sac en pleine figure pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait être en retard.

Ce matin donc, comme toujours depuis son arrivée, je l'éveillai en douceur avant qu'il ne se précipite pour se changer, sans vraiment grogner. Il gémissait juste en se prenant son sac et se plaignait comme quoi je n'étais franchement pas sympa… Vous me direz, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai invité dans ma chambre et encore moins moi qui le fais dormir si longtemps. Au contraire, je prends la peine de le réveiller.

Tandis qu'il s'habillait, je sortis. Je ne l'attendais jamais, il finissait toujours par me rattraper. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, je ne partis pas en cours. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, je voulais être au calme… Je me dirigeai donc vers les ruines du monastère abandonné, mon sac de cours tout de même en main. Dedans, j'y avais mis des feuilles vierges pour écrire. Quand j'étais là-bas, seul, je parvenais à me sentir à peu près différent, trouvant les mots pour écrire à ma famille. Même si je ne m'entends pas avec mes parents, ce n'est pas le cas avec ma sœur cadette. Je n'écris qu'à elle et, en lui donnant de mes nouvelles, je sais que mes parents en ont. Malgré notre relation tendue, je me dois de leur en donner de temps à autre, histoire aussi de m'assurer que jamais ils ne viendront ici.

Les heures défilèrent sans que je ne les voie. Néanmoins, lorsque je finis ma lettre, je remarquai qu'il était bientôt midi. Le blondinet allait très probablement pointer le bout de son nez, chose dont je n'avais pas envie non plus aujourd'hui. L'avoir à la longue avec moi commençait à m'ennuyer, dans un sens. Non pas qu'il était inintéressant, au contraire : Il l'était de plus en plus, et c'était ça, le problème.

J'attrapai donc mes affaires et m'éclipsai du côté inverse à celui où il venait, sachant qu'il ne connaissait pas d'autres chemins, comme moi. Le temps du déjeuner, j'allai donc poster ma lettre avant de me rendre à un petit restaurant un peu plus loin, isolé dans un coin à quelques bons kilomètres de l'internat. Que je sèche les cours n'était pas communs, comme ce n'était pas rare. D'ordinaire, j'allais aux ruines, mais, et je ne sais plus pour quelle raison en début d'année, j'étais allé me balader plus loin. C'est de cette sortie solitaire que j'ai découverts ce petit restaurant. Dedans, il semblait n'y avoir que des habitués, tous de plutôt bon genre. J'entends par là que tous sont agréables, calmes, polis et surtout, mûrs. Des rares fois où j'y suis allée, je n'y ai vu qu'une adolescente, une seule fois. Cette dernière était la fille du propriétaire, apparemment, et ne faisait que passer déposer ses affaires de cours avant de rejoindre ses amies, à l'extérieur. D'ordinaire, quand on entre dans ce genre de restaurant où seuls les habitués viennent, on se sent vite mal à l'aise. Toutefois, ici, on se sentait tout de suite bien.

Il était à présent quatorze heures lorsque je revins aux ruines. Il me restait une heure avant la fin des cours de mes camarades… C'était aussi ma dernière heure pour bien préparer mon excuse auprès de chaque individu car, même si on ne me parlait pas vraiment, quelques personnes venaient toujours me voir pour me demander la raison de mon absence tel ou tel jour. Mes excuses marchaient toujours, même si, parfois, je les trouvais totalement bidons… Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre de bien mentir sans trop me fouler !

- Enfin je te trouve ! s'exclama une voix qui me parut bien trop proche.

Ni une ni deux, je me redressai après avoir remarqué Dino, son visage pendue à quelques centimètres au-dessus du mien. Réalisant que je m'étais assoupi sans m'en rendre compte, je regardai ma montre pour voir quelle heure il était : 15h30… Mon regard se riva alors sur le blondinet qui me sourit, comme ci de rien n'était, un air totalement niais collé au visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? lançai-je alors.

- Tu n'es pas venu en cours et, comme je ne t'ai pas trouvé ici au déjeuner, j'en ai déduis que tu devais avoir volontairement fuis ma compagnie.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fais dire que je serais ici à la fin des cours ?

- Tu n'étais pas au dortoir alors bon…

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu es arrivé ici après être sortit de cours avec et les garçons de l'internat et les filles de l'internat voisin à tes jambes et être passé au dortoir et ce, en seulement trente minutes ?!

- C'est justement eux qui m'ont fait faire vite, avoua-t-il, comme gêné bien qu'un large sourire toujours présent.

- Comment ça ?

- Si je n'avais pas fait vite, ils auraient découvert cet endroit.

Je le fixai encore un instant avant de me lever en soupira. Je pris mes affaires et partis vers le dortoir, Dino à mes talons. Nous marchâmes un moment ainsi, sans nous parler. Néanmoins, et pour je ne sais quelle raison, il se posta devant moi, me barrant ainsi la route, une espèce de moue au visage.

- Dis… commença-t-il, pourquoi tu as séché ?

- De quoi je me mêle, lançai-je derechef.

- Oh aller, tu peux bien me le dire non ? Tu sais, c'est pas bien d'être…

- Et pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ? le coupai-je sèchement. Ne t'imagine pas que parce que tu déjeunes au même endroit et que nous partageons la même chambre, nous sommes amis.

Il n'ajouta rien et me fixa sans plus sourire. Je vis dans ses yeux une lueur particulière, comme ci je l'avais blessé, ce qui devait être le cas s'il s'était attaché. Néanmoins, il était prévenu depuis son arrivée de quel genre de personne j'étais. Je ne sais ce qui lui a traversé l'esprit ce jour-là, mais l'idée de vouloir se rapprocher de moi était à jeter aux oubliettes. Jamais je ne m'étais fait d'amis, et jamais je n'en avais eu l'envie…

Je soupirai sans prêter attention une seconde de plus à son visage et passai à côté de lui. Il ne bougea pas et ne me suivis donc pas. Je ne sais ce qu'il fit par la suite, la seule chose étant qu'il revint au dortoir à vingt deux heures. Les autres s'étaient inquiétés et n'avaient cessés de me demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Bien entendu, je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait et leur dire que j'avais été franc avec lui n'aurait servit à rien… Ou si, cela aurait servit à m'ennuyer car tous m'auraient, sans attendre, réprimander.

Dino rentra donc à vingt deux heures et ne me regarda pas un seul instant. Il alla se doucher et grimpa dans son lit, sans rien me dire. J'étais surpris, dans un sens car, même si je lui avais clairement dis de ne pas trop espéré qu'on se lie, je m'attendais à ce qu'il persiste à me parler. C'était étrange et à double sens contradictoire… D'un côté, j'étais satisfait d'avoir le même calme qu'avant son arrivée, mais d'un autre, j'étais déçus qu'il ne s'accroche pas un peu plus… Sentiment bien stupide à mes yeux bien que présent au fond de moi, à mon plus grand malheur.

Agacé de réagir ainsi, j'éteignis ma lumière, plongeant toute la pièce dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Je tentai alors de m'endormir, mais rien n'y faisait… Les heures s'écoulèrent sans que mes paupières ne parviennent à se clore.

- Squalo… émis alors le blondinet, d'une voix peu confiante. Tu dors ?

- …

- Bah ! Que tu dormes ou non, je m'en moque en fait. J'ai simplement envie de te dire quelque chose… soupira-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Lui dire que j'étais éveillé n'était pas nécessaire et puis, qui sait, cela aurait très bien pu le couper dans son élan. D'ordinaire, je lui aurais tout de suite répondu que son histoire ne m'intéressait pas, ce qui était toujours le cas auparavant. Toutefois, là, j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire… C'était une des rares fois de ma vie où ma curiosité était éveillée. De plus, je ne parvenais à trouver le sommeil… Peut être son récit allait-il m'aider ?

Il resta un moment en silence avant de respirer fortement et de commencer.

- Depuis que je suis né, les gens n'ont cessés de me tourner autours, commença-t-il. Apparemment, j'ai toujours eu ce quelque chose d'attirant et sympathique… C'était cool au début, mais à la longue, c'est devenu très lourd… soupira-t-il après un petit temps d'arrêt. J'ai compris après un certain temps que ces gens-là n'étaient pas sincères. Les gens ne m'approchent que pour mon apparence, jamais pour celui que je suis au fond.

- …

- Quand je t'ai vu, la première fois, et que l'on m'a parlé de toi, j'ai remarqué que tous étaient comme ces gens que j'avais toujours connus… Mais pas toi. C'était différent avec toi. Au lieu de m'approcher, tu essayais de m'éviter et, je sais que tu vas trouver ça vraiment idiot, mais j'ai crus me voir.

Il rigola faiblement avant de poursuivre.

- Nous sommes différents, mais j'ai vraiment le sentiment qu'on se ressemble en bons nombres de points. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que… j'aimerais vraiment que nous soyons amis.

- Ta raison est fondée sur de la pitié envers toi-même, répondis-je enfin.

- Peut être, si tu le dis avec autant d'assurance. Mais je reste sincère en disant que je voudrais qu'on soit amis.

Je ne répondis pas et un silence de quelques minutes s'installa entre nous. La lune était haut perchée dans le ciel de ténèbre et éclairait de tout son éclat la chambre. Je regardai furtivement vers l'étage, remarquant une ombre se dessiner sur le planché. Dino s'était redressé et appuyé à la rambarde, me fixant de ses yeux sombres qui scintillaient étrangement. Je soupirai avant de me redresser et de le regarder, désespéré par ce type.

- T'es bête ou quoi ? lançai-je alors. On ne demande pas aux autres de devenir amis, on le devient petit à petit.

- Comment tu peux le savoir alors que tu es comme moi ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis, alors comment tu peux savoir comment on s'en fait ?

Je le fixai alors droit dans les yeux. L'obscurité ne me dérangeait pas, mes yeux s'y étaient habitués. De plus, ceux de Dino brillaient de manière peu commune. Je vis alors un faible sourire se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se mit une main devant la figure, avant d'éclater de rire. Je soupirai de nouveau, plus que désespéré par ce type…

Son rire résonna dans la chambre, sans pour autant être trop fort. Il n'était pas désagréable et, au contraire même, emplissait mon corps d'un certain bien être, traçant sans que je ne m'en aperçoive un semblant de sourire à mes lèvres. Réalisant que j'éprouvais de la sympathie pour cet imbécile, je me laissai tomber en arrière en me couvrant de ma couette…

- Je suis heureux, soupira-t-il après un moment.

- Crétin, répondis-je derechef, agacé d'être moi aussi « heureux »…


	4. Chapter 4

Près de deux mois, ou plutôt un mois et demi, s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Dino. Les vacances de noël et fêtes de fin d'années étaient passées, et déjà nous étions à la mi-janvier. Lorsque j'ai rencontré le blondinet, malgré que nous soyons en novembre, il faisait encore un temps agréable, bien que frais… L'avantage que l'on a, en Italie, c'est que les hivers ne sont pas glacials. Ils sont plutôt doux, malgré la brise fraîche et, par moment, des flocons tombent du ciel. Au mois de Janvier, il fait encore frais. C'est d'ailleurs souvent en ce mois que la neige se montre…

Pendant les vacances, je m'étais attendu à être seul, comme aux précédentes. Toutefois, Dino semblait avoir plus d'un point en commun avec moi et m'avoua ne pas vouloir passer ses fêtes avec sa famille… Les choses avaient un peu changées entre nous, si on veut. Ca m'énervait de l'avouer, mais je l'aimais bien. Il était intéressant et plutôt agréable à vivre. De plus, et comme il l'avait lui-même dit par le passé, nous nous ressemblions malgré nos différences.

Comme chaque matin depuis son arrivée, le même rituel se fit : J'attrapai son sac et le lui jetai en pleine figure afin de l'extirper de son sommeil en toute douceur. Se plaignant de cette douceur qu'il ne qualifierait pas de telle, il attrapa ses affaires et les enfila avant de me rejoindre à l'extérieur car, comme toujours, je ne l'attendis pas.

Nous arrivâmes en cours. La classe entière chahutait, agitation qui ne fut rien comparé à la suivante, lorsque tous apprirent l'évènement du mois par un élève : Un concours sportif interscolaire…

- Hey Dino ! Tu nous remportes le trophée d'endurance hein ? lança un des gars.

- Squalo est tout de même plus rapide que moi.

- Mais il ne voudra jamais participer…

- Si j'avais le choix, le coupai-je sèchement, je ne participerais effectivement pas.

- Tous les élèves sont contrains d'y participer, renchéri le blond pour m'expliquer aux autres.

- …YEAH !!! C'EST DANS LA POOOOOOOOOCHE !!!! hurlèrent-ils tous en chœur.

Je soupirai, littéralement épuisé d'une telle agitation, mais aussi désespéré par ces zouaves… Dino, appuyé sur ma table, me regarda la tête en arrière, un large sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement, il comprenait que la situation m'agaçait… Et cela l'amusait. Je le fixai alors avec insistance, d'un regard qui ne se voulait vraiment pas amical, histoire de lui faire comprendre, sans rien dire, que je n'appréciais pas qu'il se moque de moi. Voyant ma réaction, il ouvrit de grands yeux, un large sourire s'élargissant sur un côté. Derechef, il se tourna et me fit face en me fixant, comme excité par un duel de regard. Cet échange visuel aurait pu continuer longtemps, j'en suis sûr, mais son imbécillité, car il s'agit là du mot le plus approprié, le surpassa et il s'esclaffa aux éclats.

Le professeur arriva peu de temps après, quand Dino fut calmé. Nous nous installâmes tous et le cours commença. Son début fut l'annonce « officielle » du concours sportif interscolaire, engendrant un vacarme que j'avais espéré unique… Avoir eu l'idée de commencer par unetelle déclaration n'était pas malin et, comme il fallait s'en douter avec une classe pareille, l'excitation de tous ne pu être contenue. Le professeur ne réussit à ramener le calme, décousant à chaque instant son cours pour rappeler à l'ordre tel ou tel élève. Ce genre d'heure n'était pas rare, et c'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il m'arrivait de sécher. Non pas que j'aime tout spécialement étudier, mais plutôt que d'être contrains de rester avec un bouquant pareil à tendance à me rendre véritablement fou !

Je sentis un coup heurter un des pieds de ma chaise, par derrière. Etre discret n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, ainsi, je me tournai sans prêter attention au reste. C'était Dino, bien entendu. Il me fit signe de me rapprocher, ce que je fis. Il se pencha au-dessus de sa table et approcha ses lèvres d'une de mes oreilles pour que je l'entende, et moi seul.

- Ca te dit un pari ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- On gagne tous les deux l'endurance.

- Tous les deux ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire : « Soyons les deux premiers et notre pari, ou plutôt défi, sera de voir lequel de nous deux gagnera » ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de dire tout ça puisque tu comprends toujours ce que je raconte, rigola-t-il.

Je soupirai, toujours aussi désespéré par ce type. Malgré les mois, il ne s'était pas arrangé… Après un cours instant de réflexion face à son sourire, j'acceptai son défi. Après tout, le concours pouvait être très ennuyeux. Maintenant, j'avais de quoi me donner à fond ! Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune récompense matérielle.

Les semaines passèrent vites et, déjà, le dernier week-end du mois arriva. C'était en ces deux journées qu'avait lieu le concours. Bien sûr, ce dernier se déroulait dans notre école et tout était déjà prêt depuis mercredi. Beaucoup de sports étaient au programme et répartis sur les deux jours : L'endurance était prévue pour la fin d'après-midi du samedi… Lorsque je l'appris, une certaine excitation s'éveilla en moi. Toutefois, et contrairement à Dino, je la cachai. De ce que j'avais compris, je n'étais pas le seul motivé par ce défi ! Mais, et nous ne savons comment, notre challenge fut appris de tous… Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'innocence de Dino puisque, tout comme moi, il fut surpris et légèrement agacé de le constater.

Le début du concours s'était passé sans nous. Le blondinet et moi-même avions préférés nous détendre dans nos ruines plutôt que d'être dans un boucan pas possible à regarder les premiers sports de la journée. C'est vers 13h, après avoir déjeunés, que nous sommes apparus dans la masse. Très vite, des personnes nous entourèrent en hurlant. Ils nous entraînèrent vers je ne sais trop où quand, finalement, je vis un peu plus loin une autre bande de garçons embarquer quelqu'un. Lorsque les deux groupes furent assez proches, nous nous retrouvions, avec Dino, en première ligne face à un autre garçon, dans un cas similaire au nôtre. Il était aussi blond que Dino, couronné, et avait une franche couvrant ses yeux. De plus, il était plutôt grand et mince… Et avait son charme malgré son énorme sourire de malade découvrant toute sa dentition.

- Salut ! lança sympathiquement, bien que niaisement vu la situation, le blond qui m'accompagnait.

- Belphegor, enchanté, lança l'autre blond.

- C'est marrant comme nom. Moi, c'est Dino, et lui…

- Je présume que tu participes à l'endurance ? les coupai-je.

- Exact, rit-il de manière tout à fait originale.

- Ah ! C'est pour ça que tout le monde nous poussait…

- Bravo, tu comprends vite… soupirai-je.

- Eh bien, bonne chance alors ! lui lança-t-il.

- Garde ça pour toi, tu en auras besoin, lui répondit-il.

Suite à sa réponse, le « prince » s'en alla, accompagné d'un boucan pas possible et suivit par ses « fans »… De son côté, Dino ne paraissait pas vraiment vexé ni même inquiet. Il tirait juste une moue comme perplexe qu'il n'est pas accepté son encouragement. Finalement, ce n'était rien, mais pour les autres de la classe, cette « rencontre » était importante… Et notre « sang froid » à tous les trois les avaient littéralement surexcités.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, tout comme les sports et tout ce qui va avec. Il était environs 17h, et le parcours pour l'endurance était en pleine vérification. Il nous restait une heure pour nous préparer. Mon cher colocataire de chambre me suivait dans tout ce que je faisais et, je dois bien l'avouer, cela m'amusait. A tel point même que les minutes passèrent bien vite et que nous dûmes vite nous rendre dans les vestiaires pour nous changer. Dedans, Belphegor faisait de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous à l'extérieur, le soleil commençant à piquer du nez dans le ciel, au départ de la course. Pour l'endurance, il était prévu un parcours peu ordinaire finalement… Nous sortions, bien entendu, du lycée, traversions des forêts et des rivières, en plus de gravir des montagnes et de traverser quelques villages perdus dans les bas monts avant de parcourir une partie de la ville et de revenir dans le stade du lycée. Je connaissais déjà tout le trajet car, et là je devais avoir été très utile pour Dino, j'avais l'habitude de faire ce genre de « promenade ».

L'organisateur nous avertit du début de la course et, après que nous soyons tous prêt, il tira dans un revolver en plastique nous annonçant le top départ. Je n'étais pas vraiment étonné de voir que tous les participants étaient assez rapides… Mais la plupart étaient vraisemblablement stupide ! Tous carburèrent comme de vrais étalons sauvages, or mis les deux blonds et moi-même.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et, malgré que nous ayons été devancés de peu par certains, nous les rattrapions tous en un clin d'œil les vingt minutes passées. Dino s'amusait à leur faire quelques remarques tout en étant à mes talons, tandis que Belphegor restait muet, derrière nous deux. Visiblement, il avait compris que je connaissais mieux que quiconque le parcours et, pour ce qui est de mon blond, lui devait préférer rester derrière moi pour le moment… Sûrement, à la dernière ligne droite, allait-il courir comme un véritable dégénéré.

Environs trente minutes s'écoulèrent quand, enfin, nous arrivions à quelques mètres du lycée. Derrière moi, seul Dino et Belphegor suivaient réellement. Les autres devaient s'être prit d'une envie de faire un footing plutôt que de faire une course, qui sait ?

La dernière ligne droite arriva très vite. J'entendis clairement les pas du Cavalone s'accélérer, tout comme je remarquai qu'ils étaient suivit de très près par d'autres pas, probablement ceux du « prince ». Ni une ni deux, mon excitation s'éveilla. J'entendais tout le monde hurler, les deux autres prenant la course vraiment très au sérieux. Je me tournai légèrement et constatai que les deux blonds étaient au coude à coude. Je souris, amusé et de plus en plus excité. Plus leurs pas se rapprochaient plus elle s'éveillait et, quand je les entendis vraiment très près, je mis « toute la gomme » comme on dit. Je n'étais pas plus essoufflé que ça puisque je n'avais pas courus à une allure fatigante pour moi. De plus, mon excitation me mettait comme sous morphine et m'empêcher d'être épuisé à un tel moment. Mon allure considérablement accéléré, j'arrivai ni une ni deux au point de départ et eut tout le plaisir de voir, depuis les premières loges, qui allait me succéder.

Belphegor accéléra d'une manière inattendu mais, sans que l'on ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, ralentit et laissa tout son plaisir à mon blondinet d'être le deuxième. Du moins, c'est ce que l'on pourrait croire, mais Dino n'en fit rien et attendit l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment tout les deux à bout de souffle. Je ne sais ce qu'ils se dirent à ce moment là mais ils reprirent la course tel un petit footing… Certes, Dino fut effectivement le deuxième et Belphegor le troisième, mais le regard que je lançai à mon colocataire signifiait tout : N'étions-nous pas censé avoir un pari ?

- Ne t'énerves pas, Bel a eu un problème de genoux… soupira-t-il.

- Pardon ? m'enquis-je.

- Désolé, j'étais au courant pour votre défi mais je l'ai bien fais foirer. De temps en temps, mon genou se bloque, expliqua l'autre.

Je soupirai, littéralement désespéré par la situation, et quelques peu déçu. Mais ce sentiment là n'était rien comparé à l'ennui que j'éprouvai à attendre les autres participants pour que l'on me lâche enfin ! En effet, étant arrivé premier, je me devais de monter sur le podium, face à tous les participants… Je m'étais déjà changé, tout comme les deux autres, et finalement, pour passer le temps, nous ne pûmes que bavarder.

De ce qu'il nous dit, Belphegor était, effectivement un prince. Il avait un frère jumeau, et tous deux ne se supportaient pas. Ses parents n'étaient pas franchement attentionnés. Sa petite amie était la meilleure du monde et, à cause du travail de son père, elle ne pu venir au concours. Dans le fond, ce sujet-là m'amusa bien car sa petite amie n'était autre que la fille du restaurant où seuls les habitués vont… Et cette jolie demoiselle, mon cher Dino en avait eu le coup de foudre, à son grand désarroi en cet instant.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici donc la suite !

J'espère qu'elle plaira à ceux qui la liront **=)** & pour ceux-là donc, je vous annonce que les prochains chapitres, ayant étés écrits jusqu'au dernier, seront postés régulièrement. Ainsi donc, chaque dimanche, la suite arrivera **;D**

* * *

Une semaine après ce fameux concours interscolaire, j'avais, avec Dino, décidé de me rendre à la bibliothèque. Nous étions en week-end et, dans la semaine suivante, nous devions rendre un dossier commun. Aussi, c'était une occasion pour nous deux de ne pas être assiégé par d'innombrables individus, tous sexes confondus… Nos performances à la course nous avaient attirées bien des personnes et, à présent, nous en avions un bon nombre à nos trousses. Autant le dire : Dino avait prit le même plaisir que moi à être au calme, ainsi, nous étions tous deux véritablement agacés par la situation.

A la bibliothèque, le calme régnait et personne n'était là pour nous ennuyer. Pour une fois, nous étions bien heureux d'avoir du travail et, sans que nous ne nous en rendions conte, nous le finîmes vite. Nous n'avions donc plus rien à faire ici. Bien heureusement, personne ne nous avait suivit et personne ne connaissait nos ruines. Nous pouvions donc nous réjouir de notre calme pour une grande partie de la journée !

Sortie de la bibliothèque, Dino s'agita, comme à son habitude, en me parlant. Il ne fit ainsi pas attention devant lui et ne remarqua pas les marches d'escalier… Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il les voit mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas… Le voir ainsi rouler dans les escaliers et s'écrasé telle une crêpe quelques mètres plus loin, au pied des marches, m'affola. Il ne bougeait pas et paraissait être inconscient. Ni une ni deux, j'accourus à ses côtés !

- Eh Dino ! m'écriai-je, ça va ?!

Il ne répondit pas et resta les yeux clos… Je ne savais pas quoi faire dans une telle situation, et je craignais qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. S'il était tombé dans le coma ? Et si, à son réveil, il avait perdu la mémoire ? Un peu plus paniqué en pensant cela, je me pressai en haut des escaliers histoire d'appeler les secours depuis la bibliothèque.

C'est alors que j'entendis des gémissements à mon dos… Je me tournai et vis le blond, redressé, se frottant le crâne en répétant inlassablement qu'il avait mal.

- Ca fait un mal de chien ! se plaignit-il.

Il détourna alors les yeux et croisa les miens. Il me sourit à pleine dent, l'air toujours aussi bêta. Je sentis mes nerfs mis à rude épreuve et ne sus véritablement que faire en cet instant. J'avais l'irrésistible envie de l'assommer pour m'avoir ainsi fais paniquer, tout comme je m'inquiétais encore à savoir s'il allait vraiment bien… C'est à cet instant qu'il éclata de rire, se moquant de lui-même pour avoir oublié l'escalier.

- Je suis tellement maladroit ! Mais bon… J'ai tout de même pu te voir paniquer…

- Pardon ?! m'emportai-je. Tu veux dire que tu étais conscient depuis le début ?!

- Ouais ! sourit-il de plus belle.

Je restai un moment immobile, tentant de mon mieux de me contrôler. Toutefois, son rire me fit perdre toute raison et j'accourus sur lui, l'assommant comme jamais je n'avais assommé personne. Je vis à son visage et ses yeux qu'il était surpris, qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, mais après tout : Il le méritait. Il tenta de s'extirper, mais à chaque fois, je le rattrapai et l'assommai, toujours plus. Il hurlait que j'arrête, qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès et qu'il ne pensait pas que je serais si hors de moi… Après un moment, tout de même, je me stoppai.

- Ca t'apprendra, soupirai-je, à nouveau calme.

- T'es complètement dingue ! s'exclama-t-il, la larme à l'œil.

- A qui la faute ?

- Je t'ai dis que je ne l'avais pas fais exprès !

- Tu feras plus attention la prochaine fois.

Ne m'attardant pas plus, me doutant déjà que mon blondinet allait vite laisser couler, je m'en allai vers les ruines. Ne se faisant pas prier, Dino ne resta pas des heures à terre, m'observant longuement de dos, et me rattrapa bien vite. Son visage était de nouveau illuminé de son sourire d'abruti profond tandis qu'il me parlait d'une publicité pour un parc d'attraction qu'il avait vu… Sujet plutôt inintéressant, mais terriblement captivant avec ce type au bavardage théâtral.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles mon compagnon parlait de tout et de rien, comme d'ordinaire. Peut être avait-il prit goût au calme permanant nous entourant, mais il était resté fidèle à lui-même. Parler et s'émerveiller de la moindre poussière étaient donc tout à fait normal. Aux ruines, toutefois, il se tu. Il respectait la promesse qu'il m'avait faite le premier jour, et c'en était toujours aussi plaisant… Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, j'avais envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Certaines choses m'intriguaient et, étrangement je dois bien l'avouer, ma curiosité était des plus attisées.

- Je me demandais, lançai-je en m'installant, pourquoi n'es-tu arrivé qu'après les premières vacances ?

Probablement ahuri que je m'intéresse à son histoire, car c'était une première que je le lui demande directement, mais aussi parce que, pour la première fois, je parlais dans cet endroit, il me dévisagea avec des gros yeux. Ceux-là restèrent un long moment braqués sur moi, tandis que je le regardais du coin de l'œil avec insistance et impatience.

- J'ai eu du mal à convaincre ma famille, répondit-il. Ils ne voulaient pas que je vienne, préférant que j'ai des cours à domicile avec des surdoués… Ma famille quoi !

- Tu n'es quand même pas issu d'une famille haut placé ?

- Nan ! ria-t-il, ils ont juste l'argent, et les métiers qui vont avec. Alors forcément, pour leur réputation, ils veulent un gamin prodige qui fasse parler de lui.

- Sympa comme famille.

- Ce n'est pas pareil pour toi ?

- A peu de chose près. Mais je m'entends tellement mal avec mes parents qu'ils me laissent faire ce que je veux.

- Ah ! Moi c'était le contraire !

Le dévisageant avec étonnement, un sourcil arqué, je restai le regard rivé sur lui, tentant de dissimuler une peut être lueur d'intérêt franchement éveillé dans ce dernier. Dino, lui, sourit de cette douce et mélancolique manière qu'il n'avait que très rarement. Je ne pense pas que les autres aient déjà vus cette expression sur son visage. Celle-ci, il ne la prenait que lorsqu'il me parlait de cette personne qu'il avait tant aimé, celle qui l'avait soutenue comme aucun autre, mais aussi celle qu'il avait perdu : Sa mère.

- Ma famille toute entière m'ennuie, commença-t-il. Nous avons des idées totalement opposées, et je dois aller jusqu'à faire des folies pour qu'ils cèdent.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pendant lequel il prit une profonde inspiration qu'il expira quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux clos. La scène qui se passait sous mes yeux m'exaspérait quelque peu, bien que Dino ne le fasse pas exprès… En effet, sa pose, déjà, était similaire à celles dans les films à deux balles. Mais en plus, la nature n'arrangeait rien, ou le contraire cela dépendait, le vent faisant valser ses cheveux dorés…

Soupirant à mon tour, je tentai d'oublier ce détail, fort inutile devais-je bien l'avouer, et ne m'occupai plus que de ses propos.

- Mais quand ma mère était là, je n'avais pas besoin de me prendre la tête comme maintenant. Elle me comprenait, et était bien la seule à approuvée tout ce que j'entreprenais, le poussant même à aller encore plus loin !

- Tu l'aimais vraiment, hein ?

Il roula ses yeux pour les plongés dans les miens, son sourire présent se mélangeant à son plus mythique. Il était tout bonnement exaspérant, mais bon…

- Même sans être parmi nous, elle restera à jamais la meilleure des mères ! s'exclama-t-il.

- En parlant de ça, et si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, comment est-elle morte ?

- Tumeur du cerveau, dit-il simplement avant de se précipiter, mais ne t'en fais pas hein ! Ca fait quatre ans déjà, alors je l'ai accepté maintenant.

Je le regardai de longues minutes sans rien ajouter. Lui, il souriait niaisement. Je trouvais son raisonnement bête, mais très probablement me l'avait-il sortit pour se protéger lui-même, en quelque sorte. Après tout, ce n'était pas les années qui ôtaient une blessure. Elles pouvaient la cicatriser, certes, mais pas la guérir. Et je pense bien que Dino souffre encore du décès de sa mère, qu'il veuille ou non le cacher. En fait, il parvenait à le cacher avec ses mots, mais c'était tout. Il suffisait de voir son expression pour comprendre son mensonge.

Soupirant je posai ma mère sur la tête blonde avant d'en ébouriffer les cheveux. Perplexe, il me regarda sans rien faire pendant quelques secondes. Réalisant après un moment que j'étais en train de le décoiffer, il réagit enfin, se redressant en poussant mon bras. Elargissant un sourire probablement très malsain, je me levai à mon tour, faisant prendre la fuite à Dino. Courant toutefois toujours plus vite, je le rattrapai et le bloquai au sol avant de m'amuser à l'ébouriffer un peu plus.

Enfin, je le lâchai et me laissai tomber sur le côté, observant mon camarade tenter vainement de se remettre les cheveux en place. Il me lança un regard qui se voulait meurtrier, mais qui eut surtout l'effet de me faire rire. Souriant alors à son tour, il se rallongea dans l'herbe.

- Ce ne sont pas les années qui font accepter un départ, dis-je alors.

- Je sais, mais je préfère mentir.

- Et ça t'apporte quoi de mentir ?

- Je peux savoir qui me comprend.

Tournant le visage sur ma droite pour le regarder, je remarquai qu'il me fixait avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, des yeux amplis d'une sincérité qui m'était insupportable tant je n'étais pas habitué. Vraiment, ce type avait le don de me mettre dans des états franchement embarrassant… Et donc énervant !

Tournant de nouveau mon visage pour observer les nuages, je fis une sorte de moue agacée, ne sachant vraiment que dire ni même faire en fait…

- Crétin, rétorquai-je simplement.

A peine finis-je ma phrase que la tête du blond me barra la vue, ses yeux dorés me fixèrent de longues minutes avant qu'un énorme sourire n'orne son visage. Ses dents blanches en sortie familiale, il me lâcha un « je sais » qui manqua de me décrocher la mâchoire tant il m'exaspérait. Au lieu de cela, néanmoins, je me contentai d'arquer les sourcils, attendant une suite qui ne vint jamais…

Je levai alors mes bras et poussai le blond qui tomba sur ses fesses en se plaignant, comme d'ordinaire, tandis que je me redressai. Il n'y avait rien à faire d'un type pareil. Il réagissait toujours de la même manière, sortait des idioties plus grosses que lui, ressemblait à un gamin… Bref, tout un mélange qui devrait m'ennuyer au plus haut point. Pourtant, et je ne sais comment, était parvenu à trouver une faille dans ma carapace… A mon plus grand malheur, ou pas.


	6. Chapter 6

Et comme promis : Voici la suite !

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour ce chapitre essentiellement basé sur la situation familiale de Squalo. Aussi, et comme vous vous en doutez, il ne s'agit là que de mon imagination. Peut être apprendrons-nous plus tard, dans le manga, le véritable passée de Squalo (même si j'en doute XD) mais bon… Mon histoire reste, après tout, une fiction hein 8D

& merci pour les revieeeeeeews~ Ca fait toujours très trèèèèès plaisir =)

* * *

_- Squalo ! Reviens ici !_

_- Tu me gonfles ! Lâche-moi !_

_- Je te préviens, si tu quittes cette maison, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !_

_- Eh bien prépares-toi d'hors et déjà à renier ton fils, chère mère._

_Refermant la porte du salon avec violence, je m'en allai vers ma chambre, irrité au plus haut point. J'entendis ma mère hurler et sangloter. Tant pis pour elle, elle l'avait bien méritée ! Même si dans le fond, je m'en voulais un peu… Bien que ma mère, tout comme mon père, soit toujours là à me contre dire, à m'empêcher de grandir et autre, elle restait ma mère et… Et puis rien ! Elle l'avait cherchée !_

_- Grand-frère… formula tout doucement une voix frêle._

_Me tournant tout juste, je vis ma petite sœur se cacher à moitié derrière la porte de sa chambre. Elle me regardait d'un œil hésitant, une tristesse clairement visible dans son regard._

_Attendri, je m'avançai à sa rencontre, et m'abaissai face à elle. Elle me regarda un moment sans bouger avant de se jeter à mon cou, ses petits bras me serrant de toute leur force. Entourant sa taille des miens, j'attendis qu'elle se calme, me calmant moi aussi. Ma cadette avait cette magie en elle. Je pouvais être d'une humeur massacrante, si je la voyais, ma tension chutait et j'étais tout de suite détendu._

_Après quelques minutes, elle se recula et me regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux d'argents toujours en pagaille. Amusé, je les lui peignai avec mes doigts tandis qu'elle cherchait, visiblement, ses mots._

_- Tu vas partir, hein ?_

_- Désolé de te laisser seule avec ces dégénérés…_

_- Pourquoi tu pars ?! Je veux pas que tu partes moi !_

_Reprenant ses sanglots, je la regardai, moi-même déçus de la tournure des évènements. Je ne m'étais jamais beaucoup entendu avec mes parents, mais maintenant, cela n'était plus possible. Chaque journée, sans exception, mes parents et moi-même nous déchirions les cordes vocales. Je ne supportais plus cette atmosphère oppressante, et en avais plus qu'assez de toujours devoir supporter les paroles de mes parents. De même, ce n'était pas une vie que de blesser les personnes qui vous ont faits._

_J'avais beau chercher, il n'y avait rien à faire. Nous ne nous supportions plus, et mon départ était inévitable. Je n'avais pas envie que notre famille ne devienne le sanctuaire des gueulantes, tout comme je ne voulais pas que ma cadette continue à vivre dans un pareil endroit. Je me refusais aussi à faire de nouveau pleurer ma famille… Ainsi, je devais partir, malgré tous les dires._

_C'était étrange aussi que de réaliser à quel point mon départ était refusé, autant chez mes parents que chez ma sœur… Et cela prouvait bien que nous étions encore une famille, malgré la situation. Or, rien que pour cela, je devais impérativement m'en aller._

_Le soir même, mes valises étaient bouclées et mon taxi m'attendait. Ma mère, qui me regardait depuis sa chambre, tira ses rideaux avant que je ne la vois. Elle me reniait déjà, je le savais… Mon père, quant à lui, me dévisageait d'un mauvais œil, sa fille collée à lui. Prendre une nouvelle fois ma sœur dans mes bras risquait d'être compliqué, mais il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de m'en empêcher. Face à lui, donc, je m'abaissai et tendis les bras à ma cadette qui se jeta instantanément dedans. Je caressai ses doux cheveux argent, sentant parfaitement le lourd regard de mon paternel que je finis par regarder à mon tour._

_- Viens Selena, sous entendant-il un ordre de sa voix grave, il se fait tard et tu devrais déjà être au lit._

_- Mais…_

_- Ta mère t'attend, la coupa-t-il._

_Ne pouvant de toute façon rien ajouter, ma petite sœur se détacha de moi après m'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Je la regardai disparaitre dans la maison, le cœur lourd. J'en voulais à mon père d'ainsi durcir des au revoir qui, très probablement, seraient de longues durées._

_Je me relevai et le regardai d'un œil tout aussi mauvais que lui, me préparant à devoir, une nouvelle fois, supporter de biens durs mots._

_- Tu seras toujours seul, Squalo._

_- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?_

_- Tu l'as toujours été. Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé qu'à toi-même, et tu ne comprends rien à autrui. Tu blesses tous ceux qui s'essaient à t'entourer._

_- Arrêtes un peu de te fier à mon comportement à votre égard, soupirai-je._

_- Je te connais Squalo. Je sais comment tu es._

_- Tu évites de dire que tu es mon père hein ? Si j'ai bien compris, je ne suis plus le bienvenu en cette maison ?_

_Ne prenant pas la peine de me répondre, il se contenta de me regarder toujours de la même manière. Je soupirai, réalisant qu'ils ne tenaient peut être pas autant à moi que ce que je m'étais imaginé, et que j'avais donc osé espérer…_

_J'étais déçu, et blessé. Je n'avais pas à me voiler la face, et c'était bien pour cette raison que j'étais parti dans l'optique d'être comme il m'avait décrit. Je n'avais, en effet, jamais eu d'amis. Mais si en avoir rimait à souffrir de multiples coups de poignard en plein cœur, alors non merci, je passai mon tour. C'est ce que je m'étais dis, du moins… Mais, étrangement, lorsque je vis Dino pour la première fois, mon cœur se réchauffa d'une étrange manière. J'avais l'impression de connaître ce type. J'y reconnaissais quelqu'un, mais j'étais loin de me douté que nous allions vraiment nous lier d'amitié, lui et moi. Dans le fond, je l'avais probablement espéré, mais sans m'en rendre compte._

_- Jamais tu n'auras d'amis, Squalo. Tu ne peux pas en avoir. Tu les blesseras._

_- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr alors que je n'en ai jamais eu ?_

_- Dino n'est pas ton ami. Il n'est qu'un substitut._

_Surpris, j'arrondis mes yeux en le regardant. Comment pouvait-il connaître Dino ? Et comment pouvait-il le traiter ainsi ?! Dino ? Un substitut ? Et puis quoi encore !_

_- Il te rappel Selena, ni plus ni moins. Ce n'est pas ton ami. Tu te sers juste de lui pour combler l'absence de ta sœur !_

_- Et puis quoi encore ?! hurlai-je, tu ne connais même pas Dino, alors comment peux-tu te permettre de le traiter comme ça ?!_

_- Ne parle pas de lui comme si tu te souciais de son existence. Tu n'es pas attaché à lui, tu ne ressens rien à son égard. Tu veux juste…_

_- LA FERME !_

_- Tu te voiles la face, Squalo, comme toujours. Dino n'est pas ton ami._

_- Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! Tu comprends ce que ça v…_

_- Juste un substitut hein ? me coupa net une voix familière._

_Me tournant, je découvris Dino au portail de ma maison. Il me regarda avec ses yeux mélancoliques, un regard triste et insupportable. Son visage se crispa et il le baissa, accourant dans la rue. Je voulus le rattraper, mais je sentis la poigne ferme de mon père me retenir le bras. Je manquai de peu de lui décrocher la mâchoire, mais il évita mon coup et continua à me rabaisser, à rabaisser Dino, à me rendre fou…_

_Je lui hurlai de se taire, qu'il avait tord, qu'il ne savait rien, qu'il ne comprenait rien. Mais il revenait toujours à la charge avec ses mêmes phrases, comme s'il ne m'entendait pas, enfonçant un peu plus son poignard acéré. Bien plus encore, toutefois, je m'inquiétais pour Dino. Je regardai dans sa direction, le voyant encore hésitant dans sa course, me regardant les yeux bordés de larmes._

- DINOOOOOOOO !!!! hurlai-je alors.

- AAAAAAAAAAH !!!! hurla tout autant ce dernier. Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille ! Je suis là mec, alors calme-toi !

Littéralement dérouté, je le regardai à demi-nu, une serviette entourant ses hanches, ses cheveux humides en pagaille, une brosse à dent et du dentifrice en main. Il se tenait là, face à moi, normalement. Sa tête ahurie était focalisée sur moi, ses sourcils froncés, signe d'une curiosité en éveille.

Je soupirai en fermant les yeux, me laissant tomber en arrière, sur mon lit. J'avais fait un mauvais rêve, rien de plus, et cela me soulageait. Je ressentais encore mon cœur battre rapidement dans ma poitrine, mes mains moites et ma mâchoire crispée.

C'est alors que je sentis un poids sur mon lit. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris au dessus de moi, sa brosse à dent en bouche, Dino. Il me regarda avec ses grands yeux pétillants, me demandant ainsi de quoi j'avais pu rêver…

- Rêves pour savoir.

- Aller ! Shte plait ! pria-t-il en tentant de ne pas me cracher toute sa mousse dans la figure.

- Rêves j'ai dis ! repris-je en le poussant.

Je me redressai et attrapai ma serviette pour aller, à mon tour, me doucher. Le blond me suivit jusqu'à ce que je ne m'enferme dans la douche, chose qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin, car il en aurait été capable. Il y eut alors un court silence de cinq minutes environs. Ce temps écoulé, il reprit ses demandes, ayant vraisemblablement finit de se brosser les dents. Lui raconter mon rêve était tout simplement inimaginable. C'était trop embarrassant et, je m'en doutais déjà, il n'arrêterait pas de m'ennuyer avec cela…

Agacé par ses prières incessantes, j'allumai l'eau et commençai à me laver, n'entendant ainsi plus rien. C'était reposant d'enfin ne plus entendre sa voix, bien que la douche me lave avant tout de ce mauvais rêve. Mais cet instant ne fut que de courte durée car, perplexe, je vis la tête blonde passée au travers du rideau de douche…

- Mais tu fais quoi LA ?! beuglai-je.

- Aller, dis-moi !

- DEGAGE !!

L'assommant, je l'éjectai au-delà de la douche, remarquant qu'il avait ouvert celle-ci avec une épingle… Exaspéré, je ne pris même pas la peine de fermer la douche, m'attendant de toute façon à ce qu'il ne la rouvre. Vraiment, ce type était le plus déluré que je n'ai jamais rencontré !

Défiant néanmoins toute logique dont il pouvait être doté, il s'avança près du rideau de douche sans pour autant le tirer ou y passer sa tête. Au lieu de cela, il ricana avec des sonorités moqueuses, m'obligeant à regarder son ombre tandis que je shampouinais les cheveux.

- Voyons voir… Dans quel genre de rêve peut-on hurler le nom de quelqu'un ? …Erotique ?

- Cauchemar ! rétorquai-je en tirant le rideau, et tu vas d'ailleurs en vivre un !!

Attrapant mon cher blondinet, je l'entraînai dans la douche où je pris un malin plaisir à le mouiller à nouveau. Sa serviette n'échappant pas à la règle, je le privais ainsi de pouvoir se sécher convenablement par la suite. Je n'avais aucune pitié pour lui en cet instant, le faisant ainsi regretter d'avoir insisté pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans mon rêve, qu'il savait tout de même être cauchemar.

Vraiment, Dino était le seul à me mettre dans pareils états…


	7. Chapter 7

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? lançai-je depuis la salle de bain, t'as l'air encore plus stupide que d'ordinaire.

- Bel donne un concert à son lycée d'ici un mois ! s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire.

- Et… ? rétorquai-je, dépité d'une telle excitation.

- On y va ! Il nous y invite, du coup, on n'aura pas à payer l'entrée !

Un sourire toujours aussi niais que d'ordinaire, Dino ne manquait jamais une occasion de ressembler à un abruti profond… C'était même à s'en demander s'il ne le faisait pas exprès, par moment…

Nous étions le premier jeudi de Mai, période agréable où l'été succède au printemps. Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, Dino et moi-même séchions, par pur manque de motivation à nous rendre en cours. C'était une sorte de routine à présent. Les cours étaient tellement décousus et inintéressants qu'il nous suffisait d'être présent une fois par semaine, ainsi que les journées de tests, pour que l'on nous lâche. Aussi, et bien entendu, il nous fallait réussir ces derniers, chose plutôt aisée, même pour le blondinet.

C'est ainsi, qu'une fois de plus, nous nous retrouvions dans notre chambre à ne rien faire de particulier, sans que personne ne vienne nous enquiquiner.

Le fait que Dino s'illumine à la simple idée de revoir Belphegor ne me surprit pas. De même, qu'il soit si impatient de se rendre à une soirée, qui plus est gratuite, était franchement prévisible.

Assis devant l'ordinateur, face au bureau, il me scruta. J'étais dans la salle de bain, juste derrière, à me peigner les cheveux. Et bien que je ne prête pas vraiment attention à mon compagnon, ne pas remarquer sa tête d'ingénu reflétant dans le miroir m'était impossible…

- Quoi ?

- On y va, hein ?

- Vas-y si tu veux, lâchai-je dans un soupire.

- Si j'y vais, tu viens aussi !

- Ecouter de la musique rarement bonne et dans des conditions de sur volume sonore, ce n'est pas mon truc.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de voir Bel sur scène ? s'enquit-il, tu pourras peut être te moquer de lui !

- Il joue ? repris-je, étonné, en me tournant vers mon vis-à-vis.

Hochant à plusieurs reprises son visage de bas en haut, l'ahuri finit par se lever et me rejoindre. A mes côtés, il tenta de passer l'un de ses bras autours de mes épaules. Tenter était le mot parfait car, à peine le vis-je relever son bras que je m'emparai de son poignet pour qu'il s'arrête. Tandis que je le fixai avec insistance, attendant sa réponse, il me dévisagea avec des yeux de chien battu… Vraiment, il tirait parfois des têtes inexplicables.

- Alors ? déclarai-je en lâchant son bras. Belphegor joue ?

- Quatre groupes joueront, apparemment. Bel est dans le dernier.

- …Je vais y réfléchir, achevai-je en reprenant mon activité.

Tout sourire, je vis mon colocataire repartir, montant le petit escalier menant à son coin de la chambre. Il était juste au-dessus de moi et commençait à fouiller dans je ne sais quoi, à la recherche de je ne sais quoi… Agacé par pareil boucan qui ne lui était pas commun, j'achevai de me peigner et allai le rejoindre, soupirant fortement pour qu'il m'entende.

Arrivé à niveau, il me scruta, m'ayant attendu suite à ma puissante expiration.

- Oui ? questionna-t-il innocemment.

- Tu as un caleçon dans les cheveux…

- Hein ?!

Ouvrant de gros yeux, l'air véritablement surpris, Dino secoua sa tignasse dans tous les sens. Rien ne tomba de ses cheveux et, le remarquant, il me dévisagea avec une sorte de moue pleine d'incompréhension. Visage qui changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il s'aperçu de mon sourire en coin.

Mentir à Dino était un pur moment de plaisir. Aussi naïf que son premier jour, il croyait tout ce que je lui racontais, malgré mes innombrables pièges. A chaque fois aussi, il se défendait en me disant qu'il ne se ferait pas avoir une nouvelle fois… Déclaration fausse puisque, les fois suivantes, il tombait encore dans le panneau.

Ne bougeant pas des escaliers, je vis le blondinet s'approcher de moi. Il avait les sourcils froncés, les lèvres en sourire inversé, les yeux clos, et l'air d'un véritable gamin. Il attrapa mon col et me secoua dans tous les sens tandis qu'un sourire moqueur ne pouvait quitter mes lèvres. Je trouvais mon camarade très enfantin. C'était inconscient chez lui, et ce n'en était que plus amusant.

Cessant enfin son petit cinéma, il repartit fouiller dans ses affaires tandis que je m'installai sur son lit à l'observer. Après un court instant, enfin, il brandit une fine pochette carré.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? m'enquis-je, curieux.

- Du pur son !! s'excita-t-il avec une tête tout à fait caricaturée et risible.

- Mais encore ? poursuivis-je, dépité.

Devant me contenter d'un sourire pour simple réponse, je me redressai, suivant l'incarnation de la simplicité jusqu'au bureau. Là, il s'installa face à l'ordinateur et y inséra le CD tandis que je m'assis sur mon matelas, mon dos paresseusement appuyé contre le mur.

La première musique retentie, mais ne dura pas longtemps, Dino la changeant pour une autre. Celle-ci démarra d'une manière bien plus classique, dans un sens. Elle était plus simple, bien qu'entrainante et agréable : Une belle voix, un instrumental mélodieux… L'air satisfait, mon compagnon fit pivoter son siège et me sourit à pleine dent.

- Those Nights, issue de l'album Comatose de Skillet, déclara-t-il.

- Sympa.

- Apparemment, enchaina-t-il, Bel et son groupe vont en reprendre quelques chansons. Ca va être génial, j'en suis sûr !

- Mouais, on aura surtout plus d'oreilles, soupirai-je.

- Alors tu viens ? s'empressa-t-il derechef.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça.

Ne m'écoutant déjà plus, je le vis faire le cancre tandis qu'il s'impatientait pour cette soirée. Son excitation était clairement palpable et je me doutai d'hors et déjà que, quoi que je dise ou fasse, je finirai par le suivre à ce concert… Et puis qui sait, peut être Belphegor allait-il réellement s'offrir une honte monumentale ? Cette simple possibilité me donnait un peu plus de motivation pour m'y rendre sans broncher.

Deux semaines défilèrent tranquillement sans que rien ne change de notre quotidien. Dino était toujours aussi excité à l'idée de voir l'autre blond sur scène, tandis que je désespérai à lui répété que ma présence n'était en rien certaine là-bas… Enfin, c'est ce que je ne cessais de lui dire.

Aujourd'hui encore, nous séchions. L'ahuri était sous la douche tandis que je passais le temps à ne rien faire, si ce n'est lui répéter qu'il chantait toujours aussi faux. Par le passé, je lisais. Mais Dino faisait tant de bruit en se douchant que cette activité m'en était devenue impossible…

Un bruit en provenance de l'ordinateur retenti alors. Je m'approchai pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, mon compagnon sortant enfin de sous l'eau, une serviette autours des hanches. Je le scrutai un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me regarde à son tour, un énorme sourire ornant son visage.

- Oui ?

- Tu as reçus un message, dis-je nonchalamment en me tournant.

Surpris, bien qu'agréablement au vu de son expression, le blondinet accouru face à l'écran et se pressa pour lire le contenu du message. De mon côté, j'attrapai une serviette et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Etrangement, tout ce temps jusqu'à ce que je ne finisse de me laver fut sans aucun bruit. Certes, d'ordinaire Dino n'était pas excessivement bruyant, mais il l'était suffisamment pour que je sache ou non sa présence dans la chambre. Or, là, je me demandais sincèrement s'il ne lui était pas arrivé malheur en lisant son courrier électronique… Il était forcément là, mais le silence de plomb qu'il instaura autours de lui commençait à m'inquiété, dans un sens.

Sortant enfin de la douche, j'enfilai mes vêtements déposés sur le lavabo avant de m'approcher du bureau. Il n'y avait personne… Surpris, je montai l'escalier et scrutai l'étage. Dino était là, étalé sur son lit non fait, ses cheveux et vêtements bien trop larges en pagaille. En soupirant, je m'approchai et me posta dans son champ de vision. Il ne souriait pas et ne semblait même ne pas m'avoir remarqué…

- Hey ! lançai-je, tu es devenu un zombi ou quoi ?

- Mais non, ria-t-il faiblement. Je suis juste complètement K-O…

- Mais oui bien sûr, soupirai-je. Finis plutôt de t'habiller, je te rappel qu'on sort.

Tournant les talons pour achever à mon tour ma préparation, j'entendis parfaitement mon compagnon s'exécuter avec mollesse… Ce n'était pas vraiment commun chez lui, si ce n'est même contraire à sa nature. Toutefois, quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé alors que je me lavais, mon compagnon ne semblait pas disposé à m'en parler. Certes, c'était tout de même inquiétant vu sa vitalité manquante, mais trouver les mots pour rassurer, réconforter, soutenir ou autre n'avait jamais été mon fort…

Fin prêts, le blondinet et moi-même partîmes jusqu'aux ruines après notre passage éclaire à la superette. Comme toujours, nous prîmes un assortiment des plus équilibrés. A savoir : une brique de lait pour l'un, et un jus de fruit et brioche pour l'autre. Cela fait, nous nous rendîmes en silence jusqu'au monastère où nous nous installâmes pour déjeuner.

Depuis quelques mois, il nous arrivait de parler de temps en temps en ce lieu. Jamais je ne m'étais aperçu de ce détail-là avant aujourd'hui où, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un silence de plomb s'installa. C'était étrange, sans pour autant être gênant… Dans le fond, que nous ne parlions pas était reposant, mais en ce moment, cela me dérangeait, m'ennuyait. Je n'aimais pas le silence qui régnait entre nous en cet instant, et ce depuis que j'étais sortis de ma douche.

Oui, je peux bien l'avouer : Dino m'énerve bien plus lorsqu'il est silencieux !

Le dévisageant sans honte, je continuai de siroter mon laitage en insistant pour qu'il me regarde enfin. Qu'il fixe ainsi son repas, sans même le dévorer comme d'ordinaire, n'était pas normal. Vraiment, quelque chose le rongeait, j'en étais tout bonnement persuadé !

- Je viens au concert, déclarai-je.

Arrondissant ses yeux tout en les rivant, enfin, sur moi, je pu parfaitement lire sa surprise dans son regard. Puis, remarquant mon sérieux, un énorme sourire s'immisça sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il recommençait à s'exciter, comme à l'accoutumée.

D'une traite, il avala sa brioche qu'il avait tout juste entamée et, la bouche encore remplie, il gesticula dans tous les sens en chantonnant qu'on allait s'éclater à ce concert… Je souris, satisfait. Je préférai franchement ce Dino surexcité et enfantin à cet autre dépourvu de vie et dépressif. Et même si celui-ci était fatiguant, il restait celui à qui je m'étais, malheureusement, attaché.


	8. Chapter 8

_Et voilà… Le dernier chapitre de Not Like The Others va être dévoilé au grand jour et… J'ai envie de pleurer comme un nourrisson *ZBAF* Non ok je blague. Mais c'était bel et bien l'envie que j'eus alors que j'achevai cette histoire pour mon meilleur ami._

_D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui apprécient cette fiction, remerciez-le ! En soi, j'aime énormément cette histoire et voulais la finir. Mais étrangement, je n'y arrivais pas. C'est bien grâce à lui, qui me demanda la suite et fin pour noël, qu'elle pu un jour être achevée._

_Sincèrement, je suis heureuse qu'elle plaise et espère qu'encore pleins de gens la liront ! J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et suis véritablement attristée de l'avoir finis… Mais bon : Pourquoi ne pas faire une suite où je les fais se retrouver, après s'être revus comme dans le manga ? XD_

_Enfin, nous verrons un beau jour =)_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

_PS : Je pense commencer une fiction Squalo X Belphegor… Donc si vous aimez mes écrits et tout le tralala, guettez ma page de profil °° …et donnez vos avis, par la même occasion x)_

* * *

La fin du mois s'était rapidement écoulée et déjà nous nous retrouvions le soir du concert. Dino, malgré que je lui ai dis venir, restait différent. Ce quelque chose le tracassant, car il n'y avait rien d'autre de possible, était toujours présent depuis ce fameux jour. J'avais bien tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez, ou encore de trouver ce fameux courrier et de le lire, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne me disait rien à ce sujet, et avait supprimé le message… Détail me poussant à croire que ce dernier y était pour quelque chose, et que ce n'était pas rien ! Aussi, dire que je n'avais pas envie de laminer le blond pour son manque franc de discussion serait un pur mensonge… Mais je me retenais. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de tout me raconter… Même si, pour le coup, j'en mourrais d'envie, c'était le cas de le dire.

Marchant dans les rues encore ensoleillées de la ville jusqu'au lycée voisin, un silence devenu quotidien, mais pour lequel je ne m'étais toujours pas fait, s'était installé. Dino regardait sur le côté opposé au mien tandis que je fixai l'horizon, me contenant, comme toujours maintenant, pour ne pas exploser. Je détestais tout bonnement la situation dans laquelle nous étions à présent.

Plus nous nous approchions de l'école, plus nous étions entourés. Aussi, lorsque nous arrivâmes face à la bâtisse, nous comprîmes que cette soirée n'était pas à prendre à la légère, loin de là même… En effet, face à nous, un nombre incalculable d'adolescents se trouvaient, attendant impatiemment l'ouverture des lieux. Perplexe, nous observâmes : Il y avait tous les genres possibles et imaginables d'individus, que cela soit en rapport avec l'âge ou bien le style.

Une voix nous interpellant nous extirpa de notre constatation. C'était Belphegor, naturellement, accompagné de deux garçons et d'une demoiselle. Les deux adolescents se ressemblaient : Grands, fins et musclés, des traits marqués et sympathiques, des yeux bleus extrêmement clairs, de longs cils… Ils étaient vraiment identiques, et cela en aurait été effrayant si, par malheur, le dit Othello n'avait pas été strawberry blond tandis que son jumeau, Enzo, était brun jais. La nommée Rosa, quand à elle, leur arrivait à l'épaule. Elle avait une corpulence fine et pourtant généreuse, des yeux verts bouteille et des cheveux rose méchés bordeaux.

- Dino m'a dit que tu avais mis du temps à accepté… T'avais pas envie de me voir ? sourit-il mal sainement.

- Si je suis venu, c'est justement parce que j'ai envie de te voir te foirer sur scène, rétorquai-je moqueur.

- Un prince ne se foire jamais, et tu en auras la preuve ce soir ! ria-t-il.

- Sur ces bonnes paroles, intervint l'adolescente, ça vous dirait de rentrer ?

Acquiesçant, nous nous dirigeâmes à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Les musiciens pouvaient aller et venir comme bon leurs semblaient, de même que leurs « invités ». Les autres adolescents, quant à eux, devaient attendre bien sagement à l'extérieur l'ouverture de la soirée, celle-ci ne tardant d'ailleurs pas. Le premier groupe se mit en place et le concert démarra rapidement, entrainant une ambiance déjà survoltée dans la foule au pied de la scène.

Belphegor et son groupe restèrent tranquillement à l'arrière de la scène, se préparant en toute tranquillité. Bien entendu, nous avions pu rester un certain temps à leurs côtés, mais lorsqu'ils durent réellement se mettre au travail, nous dûmes rejoindre la foule en délire. Ce genre d'ambiance n'était pas mon truc dans le sens où, pour apprécier, il fallait généralement se mêler aux autres. Toutefois, ce genre de musique et d'effervescence me plaisait comme rare. C'était tout bonnement géant de voir autant de jeunes se déchainer au simple son d'instrument… Et, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, je me retrouvai dans ce bain de foule à faire de même, en compagnie de mon cher blondinet qui semblait en pleine forme ! Mon inquiétude sur son état se dissipa à l'instant même où je le vis bondir en rythme dans cet espace resserré. Je fus rassuré et, comme pris d'euphorie, je me mis à l'imiter.

Oui, je n'aimais pas les bains de foule. Oui, je détestais me détruire les tympans avec une musique au volume surélevé. Oui, je répugnais à montrer ce visage de bien être. Oui, je haïssais me laisser ailler. Et oui, je devais bien l'avouer, j'adorais passer outre toutes ces restrictions que je m'imposais inconsciemment.

Le premier groupe passa à une vitesse folle. C'était comme lorsque je courrais avec Dino, ou que je passais simplement du temps avec : Ma notion du temps était complètement faussée. Je ne voyais plus les minutes, si ce n'est même les heures, défilées. Je passais du bon temps, effaçant l'hypothèse comme quoi je pouvais être observé. Je n'arrivais même plus à m'imaginer énervé par une quelconque remarque. J'étais bien, voilà tout.

- Eh regarde ! s'écria mon ami, c'est Bel !

Complètement décontenancé, je regardai la scène avec surprise pour y découvrir, effectivement, Belphegor et son groupe s'installer. Mes yeux roulèrent par la suite vers mon voisin qui, tout sourire, me transmis une inexplicable excitation.

Nous en étions déjà au dernier groupe de la soirée ? Ma déclaration comme quoi ma notion du temps était franchement faussée se renforça lorsque je le réalisai. Comment avais-je pu ne pas remarquer les trois groupes passer…?

La voix d'Enzo retentie alors. Un silence s'imposa dans toute la salle, malgré que l'effervescence soit toujours au rendez-vous. Belphegor, sa guitare en main, souriait à pleine dent, ses yeux cachés derrière sa frange blonde. A l'opposé, sur le côté droit de la batterie, Othello tentait de dissimuler son enthousiasme, ses yeux brillants et ses doigts resserrant le manche de sa basse. Derrière, mais pas des moins remarquables, Rosa se pinçait les lèvres, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée de pouvoir se défouler sur sa batterie.

Le grand brun, laissant suspendre sa guitare autours de son encolure, attrapa de ses deux mains le micro. Il prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux et, doucement, soupira dans l'objet. Cela fait, les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la salle dans un noir complet tandis que quelques notes de synthé résonnèrent en écho. La voix d'Enzo chantonna a cappella quelques paroles avant d'être remplacée par l'instrumental. Celui-ci était lourd, assourdissant, et pourtant enivrant. Au même instant que ce mélange sonore éclata, l'éclairage reprit son rôle, enflammant un peu plus la foule en faisant paraître un groupe déchainé et passionné.

Moi-même, je dois bien l'avouer, perdais encore plus pied à l'écoute de pareilles reprises on ne pouvait plus étourdissantes.

Les musiques s'enchainèrent sur un même schéma scénique. Les deux premières mélodies avaient été extrêmement lourdes, pleines de douleur en quelque sorte. Puis les deux suivantes avaient été plus légères, sans pour autant changer de catégorie. Elles avaient toutes été des plus entrainantes, nous essoufflant sans pour autant nous permettre une seule pause. Cette idée était impossible. L'ambiance installée était tout simplement aphrodisiaque, telle une drogue. Moi-même, d'ailleurs, je me surpris à autant apprécier, et autant refuser à m'extirper.

Avant de démarrer la cinquième chanson, le chanteur brun avoua que les prochaines chansons aillaient être de plus en plus « gentilles », histoire de finir la soirée sur une note douce, plutôt qu'une note bourrine, comme il le disait. Cette déclaration faite, le groupe ne se fit pas prier et déjà Othello et Rosa démarrèrent, suivit de près par les deux autres musiciens.

Les chansons s'enchainant, je me découvris un don pour les sauts, le headbang et même les pogos… C'était assez surprenant, mais je ne m'occupais de rien. Dino me poussait à continuer, à me laisser aller, à oublier de réfléchir. Il me forçait à être comme lui, à ne pas me soucier du regard des autres et à faire ce que j'avais envie de faire. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas une nouveauté que d'obéir à mes envies plutôt qu'aux normes. Ce qui était nouveau, c'était d'avoir un pareil sentiment de liberté, d'inconscience… Et de le ressentir me ramena légèrement à la raison. Je me posai une question, rien qu'une seule : Dino était-t-il toujours ainsi ? Avait-il toujours ce sentiment de liberté et de bien être ?

Enfin, l'avant dernière chanson arriva. Je me sentis le souffle court et remarquai qu'il en était de même pour mon compagnon. D'un simple coup d'œil, nous extirpâmes jusqu'à nous retrouver au fond de la salle, contre le mur. Il y avait du monde là aussi, mais tous étaient bien plus espacés. Nous nous adossâmes et glissâmes le long de la façade pour finalement être assis, paresseusement appuyés. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je continuai d'écouter avec attention la mélodie bien différente des premières, mais pas des moins entreprenantes. Je fermai mes yeux et soupirai, me laissant border par les vibrations musicales.

La dernière musique s'enchaina et j'entendis alors le long soupire de mon voisin. Interpellé, je le regardai. Il avait le visage en arrière, les yeux clos, et un sourire tout à fait niais et apaisant à la fois. Après quelques secondes, il rouvrit ses paupières et roula ses yeux vers moi. Son sourire ne quitta pas son visage tandis qu'il me fixait, élargissant finalement ses lèvres pour laisser paraître ses dents.

- Cette musique me fait penser à nous deux, déclara-t-il.

- Ah ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui, mais je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure, acheva-t-il dans un soupire en fixant de nouveau la scène.

Et ce tout à l'heure arriva bien vite. Le concert s'acheva sur cette musique et, au vue de l'horaire, nous ne pûmes rester plus longtemps. Nous saluâmes Belphegor et son groupe, les remerciant à la volée pour ce concert tout bonnement inoubliable, comme l'avait si bien dit le blondinet. Cela fait, nous partîmes en direction de notre internat où, il fallait bien l'avouer, nous allions nous infiltrer… Il était tard, et celui-ci était donc fermé, le couvre feu déjà largement dépassé.

En chemin, Dino voulu s'arrêter près d'une rivière traversant la ville. Il s'allongea tranquillement dans l'herbe tandis que je restai debout, l'observant à ses côtés.

- Tu repars chez tes parents cet été ? s'enquit-il.

- Malheureusement, soupirai-je.

- Et tu reviendras en septembre ?

- Comme tout le monde, rétorquai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Un silence que je ne supportai pas s'installa entre nous. Dino regardait le ciel dégagé et parsemé d'étoiles s'étendant au dessus de nos têtes, un sourire crispé ornant ses lèvres. Il soupira. Tout en fermant les yeux, il se redressa et me tourna ainsi le dos pendant quelques secondes. J'attendis, faussement patient, et étrangement mal à l'aise.

Enfin, il se tourna et m'offrit un regard que je manquai de lui répondre par un coup de poing suivit d'une gueulante… Mais je n'y fis rien, et attendis à nouveau.

- Je te vois déjà venir avec ton regard assassin, ria-t-il, tu ne m'aides pas vraiment à la tâche là…

- Crache le morceau, répondis-je simplement. Après un mois, j'ai le droit de savoir non ?

- Pas faux… ajouta-t-il, l'air désolé.

Il baissa un moment les yeux, cherchant très probablement ses mots. Je détestais ce suspens, mais aussi ce regard de chien battu qu'il ne cessait de me lancer, en plus de ses faux sourires.

Il releva alors les yeux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent comme la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Son air désolé, abattu, déprimé, s'envola en parti. Il fuit mon regard et regarda l'horizon avant de se relever. Cela fait, il s'avança et me fit face, grattant l'arrière de son crâne, l'air mal à l'aise. Je ne quittai rien du spectacle, analysant chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses réactions… Il n'y avait pas à dire, il jouait divinement bien la comédie, malgré que cela ne passe pas avec moi.

- En fait, l'année prochaine, je ne serai plus là. Je t'ai mentis en disant que mes parents avaient acceptés que je vienne. Ils étaient contre jusqu'au bout, et j'ai fugué…

Marquant une pause, il tenta probablement de lire en moi une quelconque réaction, mais rien. Je ne laissai rien transparaitre, attendant qu'il achève son explication.

- J'ai reçus un message, il y a quelques semaines. Même si je n'en ai aucune envie, je vais être obligé de rester chez mes parents, après les vacances… Je sais que ma déclaration n'est pas très délicate, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, mais je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de chose, désolé !

Il sourit, comme toujours. Il n'avait pas clairement dit ce qu'il avait à m'annoncer, mais je l'avais parfaitement compris. Je ne sais trop ce que je ressentis à ce moment-là. En fait, je ne ressentais rien. Pour parler franchement, je m'étais attendu, dés le premier jour, à ce qu'il ne puisse être éternellement là.

Il me scruta, son air désolé de retour. Je mis un moment à réagir, mais finis par soupirer puis sourire en coin avant de tourner les talons. Abruti, il arrondit ses yeux et me détailla un peu plus avant de me rejoindre à toutes allures.

- Eh mais tu t'en fous ?! s'étonna-t-il en me barrant la route.

- Déprimer, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, lançai-je. Tu ne pars pas tout de suite que je sache ?

Ne quittant pas mon regard, ce ne fut que lorsque je passai ma main dans ses cheveux qu'il réagit. A peine sa tignasse effleura-t-elle mes doigts qu'il s'excita, évitant soigneusement ma main et oubliant complètement notre ancien sujet de discussion. C'était mieux ainsi…

Les jours s'écoulèrent par la suite. Il y avait une nouvelle atmosphère entre nous. Un quelque chose que tous remarquèrent et qui manqua de peu, par ailleurs, ne me faire commettre des meurtres. Dino et moi-même étions plus proches aux yeux des autres. En vérité, rien n'avait véritablement changé, si ce n'est que nous nous montrions plus sous notre vrai jour aux autres. Mais ce détail-là s'était fait naturellement, malgré qu'il m'insupporte…

Puis le jour arriva. Ce fut rapide, bien trop à mon goût. Je détestais cette sensation qui m'animait tandis que Dino rangeait ses affaires, malgré que tous fassent de même, moi compris. Lui, c'était différent. Les autres, qu'ils partent éternellement ou non, je m'en moquais. Mais de voir Dino faire me rappelait cette foutue réalité : J'allais être à nouveau seul dans cet internat, dans cette chambre, dans ces ruines.

Nous étions en fin d'après-midi quand nous sortîmes de notre chambre en direction de l'entrée de l'internat. Beaucoup s'en étaient déjà allés, à l'instar d'autres, comme moi, qui rentraient le lendemain. Nous nous installâmes tranquillement sur un muret, à l'entrée. Le temps me paru interminable, et tout bonnement insupportable.

- Tu sais, commença Dino, je te l'ai déjà dis, mais tu es mon premier ami.

- Commences pas, rétorquai-je, à cran.

Nous fixant dans un silence de plomb, le blond ne tarda pas et explosa littéralement de rire sous mon nez. Je ne savais pas s'il faisait exprès de sortir des phrases aussi clichées dans un moment pareil, mais le fait étant qu'il m'enquiquinait à les dire… Déjà que je ne supportais pas les au revoir, alors là…

- Bon, grondai-je, t'as pas finis de te taper une grosse barre sous mon nez ?

- Désolé, formula-t-il entre deux rires, c'est juste que ta tête était excellente !

Ne prêtant pas plus grande attention à sa remarque, je regardai à l'opposé de mon voisin, reprenant mon calme. En vérité, ce n'était pas de l'énervement que je ressentais. J'étais juste gêné, mal à l'aise… et triste, fallait-il l'avouer.

C'est alors que je vis une tête tout à fait niaise et insouciante apparaître dans mon champ de vision.

- Quoi ? lançai-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Faisons-nous une promesse !

- C'est pour les gamins… soupirai-je.

- Dis-toi que je suis un gamin alors. Et puis, il n'y a personne pour te regarder…

Plongeant mes turquoises dans ses ébènes, je restai immobile un moment. Il souriait, naturellement, satisfait et attendrissant. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois en cédant. Après tout, ce n'était rien et Dino était, en effet, un véritable gamin.

- Même si ça ne t'enchante pas, commença-t-il, promettons-nous de nous retrouver, plus tard !

Il attrapa mon doigt et le serra contre le sien. Son sourire était toujours aussi éclatant, toujours le même depuis notre rencontre. Je n'avais pas besoin de répondre, il comprenait parfaite mon caractère et, malgré tout ce que j'aurais pu dire, il aurait compris que cette promesse-là, je l'espérais réaliste.

Et ce fut notre dernier véritable échange, si l'on pu dire. Au loin, une voiture arriva. Elle se gara à proximité et ses occupants prirent les valises du blond comme si de rien n'était. Je lâchai le doigt de mon compagnon, observant les hommes faire. Dino aussi les regardait. Il y en avait deux, bar aqués, grands, et imposants : De vrais gardes du corps…

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit se charger le véhicule, l'un se plaça au volant tandis que l'autre ouvrit la porte au blondinet qui, d'un simple regard, sourire et signe de la main me salua. Il pénétra dans l'automobile tandis que je l'observai toujours, lui ayant tout de même renvoyé son salue. La voiture ne tarda pas à démarrer. Je pris une grande inspiration, croyant que ma fierté allait céder aux larmes. C'était douloureux, mais je réussis à garder le contrôle de moi-même.

C'est alors que la voix de Dino retentie, portée par l'air. Je regardai en direction du véhicule s'en allant petit à petit et vis, la moitié de son corps sortit par la fenêtre, mon blondinet. Je voyais aussi les deux hommes à l'intérieur paniqués, tandis que lui, il s'en moquait. Il encadra sa bouche de ses deux mains et prit une grande inspiration avant que je ne puisse plus le voir, ni même l'entendre.

- On se reverra, c'est une promesse !

Puis la voiture disparue, me laissant comme dernière image un Dino dans toute sa nature… Je souris en baissant les yeux et en me massant les tympans. Cacher qu'il ne manquait pas d'hors et déjà était inutile. Comme je m'en étais douté dés le premier jour, à contre cœur bien entendu, je m'étais vraiment attaché à Dino. C'était quelqu'un d'agréable et qui savait respecter le calme dont j'avais besoin, sans pour autant se priver de sa vitalité permanente. Oui, Dino était comme ça : Complètement différent, et pourtant très proche de moi.

Je me levai dans un soupire avant de regarder l'horizon. Le ciel était dégagé et d'un somptueux turquoise. La brise était fraiche et agréable pour ce soleil de plomb, prévision d'un été suffocant. Il faisait beau, comme lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je rangeai mes mains dans mes poches et, d'une démarche nonchalante, m'en allai vers ma chambre.

_« On se reverra puisque, toi aussi, tu as été mon seul ami. »_


End file.
